


"I'll owlways love you, Akaashi!"

by applekenma



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is being a man, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, owl puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Bokuto decides to confess to Akaashi using owl punsD1: ConfessionsBokuAka Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	"I'll owlways love you, Akaashi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Day 1 of BokuAka Week 2020!

Bokuto was going to do it. Bokuto Koutarou was going to confess to his undying love for Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto was currently at his house and on the couch in his living room, fiddling with his phone. 

“Damn it! How am I supposed to do this?!” Bokuto exclaimed to himself and pulled his hair out of frustration. He took a deep breath and puffed his chest out in confidence. He  _ is  _ going to confess to Akaashi today no matter what. He gathered his phone in his hands and started to text Akaashi.

**You: Hey, Akaashi! How are you?**

Okay, Okay, a nice way to start a conversation with your crush that you’re about to confess to.

**Owlmazing** **🦉** **: I’m good, Bokuto-san. You?**

**You: Yup! I’m fine! Just peachy!**

**You: Anyways, are you free??**

When Bokuto sends the text, he throws his phone on the floor and screams into the nearest pillow like a middle school girl. He stays in that position for a few minutes before Akaashi texted him back.

**Owlmazing** **🦉: Yeah, I’m free. Do you need something?**

**You: Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that** **café that just opened!**

**Owlmazing** **🦉: Of course, Bokuto-san. I’d love to go with you.**

**You: OMG THAT’S GREAT!! SEE YOU AT 1:00**

**Owlmazing** **🦉: Haha, see you, Bokuto-san. :)**

“YES!!” Bokuto fist pumps and gets ready for his date (?) with Akaashi, who he’s going to confess to in just an hour.

Bokuto arrives to the  café 10 minutes earlier than intended so he could get there before Akaashi and not look like a fool. While he was waiting for Akaashi to arrive, Bokuto texted Kuroo with his phone, laughing when Kuroo sent a video of a cat falling off a refrigerator. After a few more minutes of exchanging texts with his bro, Akaashi finally arrived. Bokuto internally screamed. Akaashi looks like an angel that just came down from heaven. Not like he doesn’t look like an angel everyday, Bokuto’s just so excited to see Akaashi.

“Akaashi!! I’m glad you could make it!” Bokuto exclaimed happily and went to hug Akaashi. Akaashi shook his head but hugged Bokuto back, “Yes, it’s great to see you too, Bokuto-san. Shall we go inside?” 

Bokuto quickly scrambled to hold the door for Akaashi like the gentlemen he is, “Y-Yes, let’s go in!” Akaashi sighed softly and walked into the café. The cafe was filled with people from all walks of life. Businessmen in wrinkle-free matching office wear, teens in school uniforms and lovey-dovey couples filled the busy lines of the cafe. Bokuto wished that those lovey-dovey couples were him and Akaashi. Bokuto found them a seat near the back of the café, knowing that Akaashi doesn’t like crowds that much.

Bokuto suddenly got nervous when he sat across Akaashi, “U-Um, so, what’s up with you?” Bokuto asked, trying to start up a conversation. Akaashi looked up from the menu to look at Bokuto with those gunmetal green eyes off his.

“I’m good. Deadlines are coming soon, but I’m okay,” he said with a simple smile, “And you?”

“Oh, me? Volleyball’s going well so I guess that’s good!” Bokuto beamed at Akaashi who just looked at him with a soft smile. They quickly order their drinks, Akaashi ordering a latte while Bokuto ordered a Unicorn Frapppucino with extra sprinkles and whipped cream. Once they got their drinks, Bokuto started to formulate a plan to confess to Akaashi.

_ Gosh, I should ask Kuroo about this! I’m so bad at feelings!  _ He grabbed his phone, but not before looking up at Akaashi to see if he’s watching, and he quickly texts Kuroo.

**You: Bro, I need help. I’m confessing to Akaashi and I don’t know what to do!! (°ー°〃)**

**Bro ❤: Bro, all you need to do is use owl puns! He’ll definitely fall for you!**

**You: Owl puns! Bro, you’re genius! Ily Bro!! ❤**

**Bro ❤: Ditto!**

Bokuto smiles at his texts with his bro and looks up to see Akaashi absorbed with his phone. This is his chance to confess to him!

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said abruptly. Akaashi jumped slightly and fixed his glasses on his face, looking up at Bokuto.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I THINK YOU’RE OWLDORABLE!” he blurted out and several guests at the café turned to look at them with concerned expressions on their faces. 

Akaashi’s face starts to heat up from all the people staring at them, “B-Bokuto-san, what do you mean?” he asked quietly, trying to get Bokuto to quiet down.

Bokuto noticed this and immediately felt bad for making Akaashi uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, Akaashi…” he said, rubbing the nape of his neck embarrassedly, “I just think you’re very hootiful.”

Akaashi almost spits out his latte when he heard what Bokuto had just said, “You think I’m “hootiful”?”

Bokuto is suddenly getting really embarrassed, “I-I think you’re owlmazing!” he said, trying to think up of more owl puns.

Akaashi eyes widened, “Are you-You like me?” he asks in disbelief. 

Bokuto blushes and starts to twiddle with his fingers (a habit he got from Akaashi), “Y-Yeah, and I think you’re really hoot! You know, cute...hoot...okay,” Bokuto thought that he fucked up all of his chances with getting with Akaashi but that changed when he heard Akaashi starting to giggle softly.

“W-What? Were my puns that bad?!” Bokuto sad frantically. 

Akaashi was still laughing and he shook his head, “No, It’s just that it’s so  _ you  _ to confess like that. Using owl puns,” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto. Bokuto almost got blinded that day.

“So,  _ me _ ? Oh, I guess, because I like owls...and stuff,” Bokuto was getting anxious. What was Akaashi’s answer.

“So, do you-” he started but got cut off when Akaashi blocked everyone’s view of them with their menus and leaned in to kiss Bokuto on the lips, “Yes, I like you too, Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s eyes got impossibly wide.  _ Oh my God, the angel kissed me! The angel kissed me!! And he didn’t use any honorifics!! _ He internally squealed.

When they broke apart, Akaashi suddenly got really flustered, “O-Oh, gosh, I didn’t mean to k-kiss-”

“Akaashi, it’s okay,” Bokuto took his hand in his and looked at him softly, “I-I actually kind of liked it.” He said, averting his gaze and blushing slightly.

Akaashi smiled softly at him, “Well, I think you’re  _ owldorable  _ too.”

Bokuto grinned, “Really?! The Akaashi Keiji just called me  _ owldorable?! _ I feel so blessed!” he teared up and clutched his chest. Akaashi shook his head at his  _ boyfriend’s  _ antics and then they both went out to leave the café hand-in-hand.

Bokuto decided to walk Akaashi home, like the gentlemen he was, “I was so sure you wouldn’t want to date me!” Bokuto said, still in disbelief that this angel accepted his confession. 

Akaashi smiled and squeezed Bokuto’s hand a little, “Well, you’re a pretty likable person. Funny, Strong, you never give up, and you also have a lot of confidence. I like all those things about you.”

Bokuto nearly sobbed right there. His boyfriend was being so sweet to him he thought he might get a few cavities.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says through teary eyes. Akaashi uses his thumb to wipe away the tears that escaped through his eyes and kissed him on the cheek, “Yes, Bokuto?”

Bokuto suddenly hugged Akaashi tightly, “I’ll owlways love you, Akaashi!!”

  
  


**Bonus:**

You: Omg, Bro!! It went so well with me and Akaashi! He loved the owl puns! 😆

Bro ❤: Told you, Bo! It’s impossible to not fall for someone that uses puns!

You: Tetsu, you should use cat puns for when you confess to Kenma! He’ll love it!

Bro ❤: Genius! 🤯🤯

You: Owlmazing!!

Bro ❤: Purrfect!!

**A few horrible puns cat and owl puns later**

Bro ❤: Bro, he didn’t like the cat puns and I cried

You: Omg, Bro, are you okay? You want me to come to your house?

Bro ❤: No, because I surprised him with a new game and apple pie and I confessed and he said yes. I’m just sad that he didn’t appreciate the cat puns I spent so much time memorizing :(

You: BRO, THAT’S GOOD!! CONGRATS!

You: Honestly, some people just don’t understand the goodness in puns!

Bro ❤: Ikr?? Anyways, I’m going to go hang out with my boyfriend now. ;)

You: Go get some, Bro ;)

Bro ❤: Bro, you’re actually the best 

You: No, you are

Bro ❤: No, you’re so pawsome though!

You: But you’re owlmazing!!

Bro ❤: ily 🥺

You: Best bros forever ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this cute but silly one-shot!


End file.
